


Roses, Reds, and Rings

by Laievita



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Feels, Intersex Loki, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki has daddy issues, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Psychological Torture, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Rings, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laievita/pseuds/Laievita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the beginning of the universe, everyone had a soul mate, they knew who they were no matter what. But when the universe began to thrive, the goddesses of love, marriage, and child birth, Frigga and Freya, made rings for each person in the universe, and their gem would glow and lead them to their soulmate, so it would be easier to find your soulmate if they're in a different realm. </p>
<p>Soulmates can sense their counterparts emotions. So when Tony's ring starts glowing and a rush of terror, pain, and depression flows through the bonds like opening a flood gate during a hurricane, Tony knows theres gonna be complications. Then he finds his mate in a cell on Asgard, insane and tortured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses, Reds, and Rings

It was odd, people always told him that your ring activating was an amazing feeling, but when he felt the gold band heat up all he felt was a crushing mountain of despair, terror, and paranoia, along with a jumbled up mess of emotions ranging from happy to sad and switching every few minutes, and a panic attack to top it off. None of those were his, either. No, this wasn't good. Complicated. Who would be his mate? Why were they so messed up? And why is this happening in  _asgard_ because all of his friends are mated, and none of the rings in sight are glowing. Is it one of the people here? He followed the direction the ring was coaxing him towards. Down. But Thor said the only thing below them was the dungeons. He sighed, and continued. The distress only grew the closer he got. As he drew nearer, the ring getting warmer, he set his eyes on the man in the cell, his mate. 

Loki gripping his hair, shaking violently and hiding his face in his knees. He was wearing a plain white, earth like long sleeve shirt, and black tight silk pants. His shoes were black lace up combat boots, untied. The shaking didn't scare him, the screams coming from the cell did. And the malnourished. 

The braided silver, thick banded ring on his finger had a large square gem in it, a green one. It was glowing furiously, and then flickering out. So was Tony's. Tony seemed frozen in place, until Natasha snuck up behind him, looking grim. "So, I guess we did wrong to turn him in to Asgard, huh...?" Natasha said, looking warily at him and then back to Loki. 

"Yeah... Yeah, we did..." Tony muttered, heating with rage as he realized the one to put this punishment in place was  _Odin_ Loki's  _father_. "C'mon, I'm speaking to Odin." Tony said, grabbing Natasha's hand and heading to the throne room. 

"My friends! What has you so energetic?" Thor asked. 

"Yeah, where's the fire?" Clint sneered. 

"Loki's his soul mate. And he's... Not being treated well." Natasha explained. Thor frowned. The last time he'd seen his little brother he was absolutely fine. He escorted them to the throne room anyways. 

"My son, I thought you were showing your friends around?" Odin said. 

"My friend Anthony Stark found his soulmate within our walls."

"It's  _Loki._ " Tony practically spat. "And he's not in very good shape. Courtesy of  _your_ fucked up justice system! We thought he'd be given a fair punishment, because if you hadn't noticed, he wasn't really in his right mind to start with. But instead of that we find out that he's been fucking  _tortured_ _!"_

"What does this mortal speak of? Asgard has not tortured their prisoners in centuries!" Fandral exclaimed from his spot. The council had paled considerable, the three people standing to the side of the dais. Natasha looked pointedly at the council, and snorted. 

"I think I get it." She said, with a small, sadistic smile. "Corrupted governments, not the first time. Hey Bruce, Clint, mind keeping those three right where they are?" 

"No problem, Nat." Clint said, hooking an arrow in place and aiming it at them. Bruce gave a calmer demeanor as he took his gun out and aimed it level with them.

"Now then, I think his majesty would like some evidence of our current claim, yes?" Natasha said, watching him with cynical interest as he nodded and followed the avengers. 

* * *

He didn't care about the pain. Not anymore. Physical pain, burns, bruises, nothing in comparison to the ache in his skull. The confusion of having only four walls to stare at. How long had it been? He heard the ticks of a clock, but there were no signs of one. He was loosing it. No, he'd lost it already. Days, months, years, centuries. He'd be here forever. No way out. No way to get away from the guards or the council or the torture. The taunts, the visions, the delusions. The  _sounds_. He could hear the screams of his children when he closed his eyes. Feel the venom on his face as Sigyn's kind face disappeared for only a moment. The memories couldn't go away, not with Thanos' spell. The chains on his wrists burning, his magic being ripped from him painfully only to be shoved down his throat again. No, that was a different magic. Right, the ether. Killing him from the inside out. Clawing at his natural seior. Death was a luxury he had no right to, but he wanted it. Desperately. 

_Is his mother alright? Where did Thor go? Was there always a wall, or is he imagining it. Did they take down the barrier and just brick him in? So he'd rot here._

_Sigyn's screaming. She's gone. Is Sleipnir still being treated well? How does Hela fair? I wonder what Fenrir is up to. I hope Jormungandr hasn't gotten himself into trouble. Where did Sigyn go? Oh, of course... I watched her die. Held her as she took her last breath. The pains back... What is this? Feelings, not my own. No, no, no. Not now. Can't be now. I'm a monster. I'm maimed. Where is he? He should be here. No, don't leave! Why is he leaving? Where is he?! Don't leave me alone!!_

Loki sobbed, laughing hollowly. He didn't know whether to be happy or sad. There it is again. That warmth against his ring finger. 

"Loki? Hey, Loki...?" Tony asked, watching as Loki sobbed, face burried in his hands, laughing occasionally. 

 _What was that noise?  Is that.. Stark? Was that man his soulmate?_ Loki looked up, frightened it was all a trick. "You are not here. This is not real. Go away." Loki rasped, fixing his eyes away from the people in his cell. He laughed. "An odd way of comfort for my subconscious to give." Tony gulped. Not good. 

"Hey, this is real. You're getting out of here." Tony said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Loki jumped. He shouldn't have felt that. "You see that?" Tony gestured to Loki's ring. "Mine's doing it too. See?" Tony entwined his fingers with Loki's, showing the God his ring. Loki did something completely unexpected then. He yanked the man down for a kiss. When he pulled back, there was no insanity in his eyes.

"In your realm, is it not customary for a kiss to solve ailments?" Loki said, with a grin.

"I guess your right." Tony said, huffing a laugh. His humor dropped quickly when there was a clank and the god slumped, eyes closing. 

Everyone was focused on the pocket knife Loki had took from Tony's pocket, on the ground, covered in blood. The bond flickered, distressed by the lack of response on one side. "No, no no no no nononono! What the hell?" Tony exclaimed, eyes wide. Loki's stabbed the blade into his own middle. Frigga stepped out from behind Odin, tearfully.

"His daughter may help you recover him, Anthony. Hela has claim over his soul." She murmured, cupping her sons cheek in hand. Thor had roared in grief as it became clear his little brother would not be waking up. 

 


End file.
